Our Savior!
by TheMoonIsShinningInTheDark
Summary: Danny Fenton was just a ordinary orphan that has ghost powers. He then sees his own daughter, he had to abandon ten years ago for the very first time. She then takes him to a mysterious town called Storybrooke in Maine. Danny also finds out he is the savior! Read and find out! If not like then don't continue reading! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time**

**A.N: Warning: Don't ****criticized because it is the same as the series. **

** The only change is some gender benders in some of the chapters that will happen soon. This just kinda popped in my head. So Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 Pilot (Part 1)

_Once Upon A Time there was an enchanted forest filled with all of the classic characters we know very well. Or think we know them. _

_One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. They were all sent to our world. This is how it happen. _

In the Enchanted Forest Prince Charming is riding on a horse as quickly as he can. He comes upon the forest. Snow White was in a glass coffin unconscious. The glass coffin was surrounded by the Seven Dwarves. Prince Charming got off of his horse and ran towards them.

The Seven Dwarves turned around and saw Prince Charming.

"You're too late." One of the Dwarves named Doc said.

Prince Charming shook his head. "No. No! Open it." He explained.

"I'm sorry. She's gone." Another one of the Dwarves named Grumpy explained.

"At least let me say goodbye." Prince Charming told them.

They obeyed and opened the coffin .

Prince Charming walked closer to Snow White.

Prince Charming then kisses Snow White.

Suddenly a burst of magic erupts.

Snow White opens her eyes and awaken with a gasp.

"You...you found me." Snow White said with happiness.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Prince Charming questioned the princess with a smile.

Snow White paused and said. "Truthfully? The glass coffin gave me a pause."

"Well you never have to worry, I will always find you."

"Do you promise?" Snow White questioned the prince.

It was now their weeding. Snow White and Prince Charming was standing facing each other and holding their hands. You could tell they were in love.

"I do." Prince Charming said sharing eye contact with Snow White.

"And do you, Snow White, promise to take this man to be your husband, and love him for all eternity?" The Bishop asked.

Snow White smiled and said "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said.

Snow White and Prince Charming finally kiss. The audience cheers.

Until the Evil Queen burst open the doors, the audience stops cheering.

"Sorry I'm late." The Evil Queen said and walks toward the newly weeded couple.

Guards quickly headed over to her with their weapons. However the Evil Queen dispelling the guards with magic.

"It's the Queen! Run!" Doc said fearfully.

Before the audience could run away in fear, Snow White took Prince Charming sword and draw it.

Snow White pointed the sword towards the Evil Queen.

"She's not a queen anymore! She's nothing more then an evil witch!" Snow White explained angrily with a glare.

Prince Charming turned towards Snow White. "No no no, don't lower to her level, there is no need." Prince Charming lowers the sword from Snow White. The prince continued. "You're wasting your time. You've already lost. And I won't let you ruin this weeding."

The Evil Queen started walking around Prince Charming and Snow White.

"Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contary, dear, I've come to give you a gift." The Evil Queen answered.

Snow White glared daggers at the Evil Queen. "We want _nothing _from you!"

"But you shall have it. My gift to you for this happy, happy day. For tomorrow, my real works begins. You've made your vows and now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything you _all_ love, will be taken from you. Forever. And your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness, if it is the last thing I do." The Evil Queen explained.

She then turns and started to walk out of the door.

"Hey!" Prince CHarming screamed out.

The Evil Queen turned around.

Prince Charming throws his sword at her.

Before it could hit the Evil Queen, she disappears in a cloud of smoke, as well did the sword.

Snow White and Prince Charming hold each other for comfort on what has happened.

* * *

Dani Mills was riding on a bus. She was holding a book that had a picture of a drawing of Prince Charming and Snow White holding each other.

"Is that a good book?" A women questioned seeing the book Dani has on her lap.

"This...it's more than just a book." Dani answered.

The women chuckled. "Oh."

"Bosten sub-station. Thank you for riding Greyhound." The Announcer of the bus said.

Dani got off of the bus and runs over to a taxi. She knocks on the window. The driver sees Dani and rolls down the window.

"Uh, do you take credit cards?" Dani asks and holds one up.

"Where to, chief?" The driver asked Dani.

* * *

_Boston _

Danny Fenton was walking into a restaurant.

He had black hair with snow white tips and blazing neon green eyes. He was wearing a black tux with a blue tie.

He walks towards Rihanna's table.

She stands up and extends a hand to Danny.

Danny took her hand and shook it.

"Danny." Rihanna said looking very relieved.

"Rihanna? You look relieved." Danny said with a smile.

"Well, it is the internet. It can be..." Rihanna got cut off by Danny.

"Fake. Out-dated. Stolen from the Victoria's Secret catalogue. So..."

Both of them sat down at a table in the restaurant.

"So...tell me something about yourself Danny?" Rihanna said curiously.

"Oh...uh. Well today is my birthday." Danny said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you're spending it with me? What about your friends?" Rihanna questioned.

Danny frown. "Kind of a loner."

"And...you don't like your family?" She said with shocked.

"No family to like." He answered the curious women.

"Aw come on everyone has a family." She said trying to be comforting.

Danny sighed. "Technically, yeah but not everyone knows who they are."

Then Danny smirked. "Are you ready to run yet?"

"Oh not a chance. You Danny are the most handsome friendless orphan that I ever met." Rihanna said confidently.

Danny still had the smirk on his face.

"Okay! Your turn. No wait let me guess. Um...you are sexy, flirty..."

Danny stopped.

Rihanna then grinned. "Go on." She said wanting to hear more from Danny.

The black and snow white haired boy continued. "The kind of girl who...and now stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail."

"What!?" Rihanna said in shock for not believing any of it.

"And the worst part of it all, this is your husband. Your husband that loves you so much that he bailed you out. How do you repay that loyalty? Well, your on a date." Danny finished.

"Who are you?" Rihanna questioned.

"The guy who put the rest of the money." Danny answered.

"The bails bondwomen." Rihanna said with realization.

Danny then smirked again. "Actually the bail bondsperson you mean."

Rihanna got up and flipped the table on Danny. All of the food that was going to be eaten was, now on his tux.

"Oh man." He mumbled.

Rihanna ran and quickly got into her car. She tried to start her car but couldn't. It went nowhere. She opens the door to discovered that her car has been booted.

Danny walks calmly over to her.

"You don't have to do this! Okay? I can pay you. I have money." Rihanna explains in fear.

"No you don't. And if you did you should give it to your husband and take care of your family." Danny said calmly.

Rihanna glared at the black and white haired boy. "How the hell do you know about family. Huh?"

Danny grabs her head and slams it on the steering wheel. She then fell in to unconscious.

"Nothing." He answered with a sigh.

* * *

_Bosten, Danny's __Apartment_

Danny comes in with a bag and places it on the counter.

He was still wearing his tux from the date.

He takes a gourmet cupcake out of the bag, and puts a candle on it, lighting it as well.

"Another year..." Danny said and he closes his neon green eyes and blows out the candle.

Suddenly out of the blue the door bell rings.

Danny walks over to the door and opens it.

"Um hello?" He questioned in confusion.

"Hi down here." A unknown voice said.

Danny looks down. He sees Dani Mills.

She has Danny's black hair minus the snow white tips. She had blue eyes as well. She was wearing a red sweat shirt, blue sweats and blue sneakers.

"Uh...can I help you?"

"Are you Danny Fenton?"

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"My name's Danielle or Dani for short. I'm your daughter." Dani introduced herself.

Dani then slips under Danny's arm and walks into his apartment.

"Whoa, hey kid! Kid! I don't have a daughter! Where the heck is your parents." Danny was starting to kinda freak out about this.

"Ten years ago. Did you give up a baby up for adoption? That was me."

"Give me a minute." Danny said and walks into the bathroom.

When he was in the bathroom, he start freaking out.

'Ok_ the girl that you give up when she was born ten years ago from your girlfriend. Is now standing in my apartment.'_

He was still thinking and thinking on what to do about Dani.

_'This is just great. What am I going to do!'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Dani asking about juice. But eventually she found it.

Danny got out of the bathroom, still a little freaked out.

"You know we should probably get going." Dani said drinking some juice.

"Going where?" Danny asked.

"I want you to come home with me." Dani replied.

"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops." Danny said and he walk across the room.

He then took the phone.

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me." The black haired girl said with a smirk.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your birth father." Danny sighed and put the phone back down.

"Yep."

"Your not going to do that." Danny said with a hard glare.

Dani smirked. "Try me."

"Your pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have a skill. It's called 'superpowers." Here's one I can tell if you are lying and kid you are lying." Danny smirked in victory.

Dani's smirk faded. "Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please just come home with me." She said pleading.

"Where's home?" The black and snow white haired boy asked.

"Storybrooke, Maine." Dani answered.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Danny said in shock.

Dani nods. "Mm-hmm."

"Alrightly, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke." Danny answered.

Danny didn't see Dani smiling as they got to the car.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

In the Royal Castle. A pregnant Snow White stand in a balcony doorway. She was holding a bird and let it flew away out of her hand.

Prince Charming comes over to her and see the worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Charming asked with the same expression.

"Nothing." Snow White said quickly.

Charming knew what she was thinking about.

"You're think about what the Queen said again, aren't you? Snow, please...I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go. We are about to have a baby!"

Snow White frowned. "I still haven't had a restful night since out weeding."

"That's what she wants, to get into your head! They are only words. She can't even hurt us."

Snow White gave Charming a soft glare. "She poisoned an apple because she thought that I was prettier than her. You really have no idea what she really is capable of."

"What can I do to let you calm down?"

"Let me talk...to him."

Charming's eyes widened like dinner plates. "Him. You don't mean-"

Charming got cut off by Snow White.

"Yes."

"No no no. It's too dangerous."

"He sees the future."

"There is a reason he is locked up." He argued.

"Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you _guaranteed _it? Because he can."

Charming sighed in defeat. "All right. For our child."

Snow White smiled.

* * *

_New England Highway_

Danny was driving Dani to Storybrooke, Maine. Her home.

Danny was now wearing a red leather jacket, under it was a grey tank top, black jeans and black boots.

Dani stomach rumble. "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

Danny sighed. "This isn't a road trip. We aren't stopping for snacks."

"Why not?" Dani complained.

"Stop complaining, kid. Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus. I still could."

"You know I do have a name? And it's Dani."

Danny ignored that but something caught his eye. It was Dani's book. It had a brown cover and in golden script, it says _"Once Upon A Time"_

"What's that?"

Dani frown when he saw Danny eyeing the book.

"I don't think you are ready."

"Seriously ready for just some fairytales."

"There not just fairy tales. They are all real. Every single story in this book actually happened."

"Sure they did." Danny said sarcastically.

"Use your superpowers. See if I am lying?"

Danny looked at her for a moment and replied "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more then anyone." Dani explained.

"Why's that?"

"Because your in this book."

"Ok kid. You got some major problems."

Dani smiled. "Yup and your going to fix them."

They then continued driving to Storybrooke.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest._

A nameless guard was leading Prince Charming and Snow White to the cell of Rumpletiltskin.

The guard was aside to Charming and Snow White.

"When we reach the cell, stay _out _of light and whatever you do. _Don't _let him know your name. If he knows your name then he will have the power over you." He said to Snow and Charming.

He turned to the cage. "Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin! I have a questioned for you."

Rumplestiltskin climbs down from the cell bars like a monkey. "No you don't. _They do. _Snow White and Prince Charming!"

He then does an insane cackle.

"You insult me. Step into the light, and take off those ridiculous robs."

Snow and Charming took off their robs.

"Ah, ha ha ha...that's much better." He said with a chuckle.

"We come to ask you about the-"

Prince Charming was suddenly cut off by Rumplestiltskin. "Yes, yes! I know why you are here. You want to know about the Queen's threat."

"Tell us what you know." Snow White explained.

"Ohh! Tense, aren't we? Do not fear for I can ease your mind! But. It's gonna cost you something in return." Rumplestiltskin said with a smirk.

"No. This is a waste of time." Charming said with a frown.

"What do you want?" Snow questioned the Dark One.

"Oh...the name of your unborn child." He said with another smirk.

"Absolutely! Not!" Charming protested.

Snow ignored Charming. "Deal! What do you want to know?"

"Ah. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it is coming. Soon you will all be in a prison. Just like me, only _worse_! Your prison-_all_ of our prisoners-will be _time_. And time will_ stop_. And we will be _trapped_, someplace _horrible_ where everything we hold dear and everything we love will be _ripped_ from us while we suffer for all of _eternity_. While the Queen celebrates and be _victorious at last_!...No more happy endings for us." Rumplestiltskin explained.

"What can we do?" Snow said desperately.

"We _can't _do anything!"

"Who can?"

Rumplestiltskin reaches beyond the bars and pointed at Snow White's belly. "That little thing growing inside your belly."

Charming draws his sword and slaps Rumplestilskin's hand away. "Next time, you touch her, I _cut_ your hand off." Charming said threatening.

Rumplestiltskin turned to Charming "Tk, tk, tk, tk, tk. The infant is our only hope."

He then turned to Snow White. "Get the child to safety and on its-" Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes in concentration. "Twenty-_fourth_ birthday, the child will return. The child will find you-and the final battle will begin." He said and did an insane crackle.

"We heard enough. We're leaving now." Charming then takes Snow White away.

Rumplestiltskin then screams. "HEY! NO! WE MADE A DEAL! I WANT HIS NAME! WE HAD A DEAL-I. NEED. HIS. NAME! _I WANT HIS NAME!" _

Snow White didn't turned around.

"Missy, missy-you know I'm right. Tell me. What's his name?" Rumplestilskin asked.

Snow White turned around and didn't show any fear. "Danny. His name is Danny."

Snow White and Prince Charming both turned away and walked out.

"Danny." Rumplestilskin said.

* * *

_Storybrooke Town Limits_

Danny was driving Danielle (or Dani) into town on a rainy night.

Then Danny was driving through downtown Storybrooke.

"Ok kid how about an address of your house?" He asked.

"Forty-four, not telling you the street thou." Dani said.

Danny stops the car and gets out. "Look kid it's been a long night and it's almost." He then looks at the clocktower.

"Eight-fifteen?" Danny looks at the clock in confusion.

Danielle shook her head. "That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here.

Danny looks at her in confusion. "Excuse me?" The black and snow white haired boy knows, he have seen weird things but this was weird.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Dani explained.

"Hang on. The Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairytale characters here?"

"Yeah and now they're trapped."

"Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That's what you are going with?"

"It's true!" She explained.

"Okay I've seen weirder things but this... Then why doesn't anybody leave." Danny said in annoyance.

"They can't! If they try to then bad things will happen."

A man was walking over with his dog and he saw Danny and Dani. He walked over to them.

"Danielle! What are you doing here? Is everything all right?" The man asked with worry.

"I'm fine, Archie." Dani said waving it off. She then pets his dog.

The man now named Archie then looked at Danny. "Who's this?'

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home."

"He's my dad, Archie." Dani introduced.

"Oh...I see."

"You know where he lives?"

"Oh. Yeah sure, just uh right up on Mifflin Street. It's the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"Your the mayor's kid?" Danny looked at Danielle in shocked.

"Uh. Maybe?" Dani said nervously.

"Hey. Where were you today Danielle? Because you missed your session." Archie asked the black haired girl.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip." Dani answered.

Archie crouches down and gets face to face with Dani. "Danielle what did I tell you about lying? GIving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything." He said wisely.

"O-kay! Well I should really be getting her home." The black and snow white haired boy said changing the subject quickly.

Both Danny and Dani walked away from Archie and starts to head to the mayor's house.

"Yeah sure well listen-have a good night and uh, you be good Dani!" Archie called to them and walks away with his dog.

"So that's your shrink?" Danny asked.

"I'm _not crazy!_" Danielle explained with a glare.

"Didn't say that. Just-he doesn't seem_ cursed _to me. Maybe he is actually trying to help you."

"He the one that needs help because he doesn't know who he is."

"But he _is_ a fairytale."

"Yea but none of them remember of who they are."

"Convenient! All right." Danny said as both of them started heading to the car.

"Who's he suposed to be?" Danny asked.

"Jiminy Cricket." Danielle said simply.

"Ok. That lying thing. Thou I thought your nose grew a bit." Danny joked with a smirk.

"I'm not Pinocchio!" Danielle explained with a glare.

Danny laughed a bit. "Okay Okay, I was just kidding dude."

Both of them got into the car and drove off.

**Ok finish the first part of the Pilot. Next Chapter will be Part 2. **

**Please don't ****criticize me that I did it like the series because some parts they aren't part of it. Yes Danny will have his ghost powers, it won't be shown until the time comes.**

**Danny is also 14 years old because his ghost powers doesn't make him age. Another thing, who should be Danielle's mother later in the story?**

**A. Sam**

**B. Valerie **

**C. Star **

**D. Blaze (My OC)**

**You can vote by doing it in the reviews or messaging. **

**Ok that's all to cover up. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Please Review!**

**~themoonisshinninginthedark :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time **

**A.N: Before I continue on this story Graham is going to be a male because Regina and him has a affair. Don't make up any crazy ideas. More will be revealed soon. That is all I have to say. Thanks for understanding. **

**Warning: Don't Criticized about this story! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Pilot (Part 2)

_The __Enchanted Forest_

In the castle, Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Granny, Grumpy, Doc, Geppetto, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket and several guards are discussing what to do about the Curse.

"I say, we fight!" Prince Charming explained and slams his fist on the table.

"Fighting is a bad idea. Giving one to the dark side never accomplishes anything." Jiminy Cricket said wisely.

"And how many wars has a clear conscience won? We _need_ to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

"Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?" Doc asked.

But his question was not answered.

"I've also sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan. This is going to happen unless _we do _something." Prince Charming explained.

"There's no point. The future is written." Snow White said sadly.

"No I refuse to believe that. Good can't just lose." Charming argued.

"Maybe it can." Snow argued back with sadness in her eyes.

"No not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse then you must believe him about our child. She _will _be the savior." Charming said.

Before Snow could argue back the Blue Fairy and some soldiers enter, carry a tree trunk.

"What the hell is this?" Charming said with confused.

"Our only hope of saving that child." The Blue Fairy explained.

Grumpy stared at it. "A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's go back to the fighting thing."

"This tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel that can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" The Blue Fairy then looked at Geppetto.

Geppetto smiles and ruffles Pinocchio's hair. "Me and my boy. We can do it."

"This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however a catch. The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can only protect only one." She said.

Snow and Charming look at each other and shared a concerned look.

* * *

_Storybrooke _

Danny and Danielle were both at the Mayor's house. Danny walks Dani up the garden path of the house.

Dani looks at Danny desperately. "Please you don't have to take me back there."

"I have to. I'm very sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents. I just have a mom, and she's-evil."

"Evil? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is. She dozen't love me. She only pretends to." Dani said sadly.

Danny looks at her sadly. "I'm sure that's not true, kid."

The black and snow white haired boy rings the door bell.

The door opens to two people a man named Sheriff Graham and a women named Regina Mills.

"Danielle? Uh! Danielle!" Regina said and she rans out and hugs her. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my _real_ dad!" Dani explained and pointed towards Danny.

Dani then ran into the house.

"You're Danielle's biological father?" Regina said astonish.

"Uh...hi." Danny said and smiled sheepishly.

Sheriff Graham looked uncomfortable between Danny and Regina.

"I'll...just...go check the kid if she is okay." Graham then walked back into the house.

Regina welcomes Danny into the house.

"How do you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Danny asked.

Regina smiled.

Inside the house Danny stands in the foyer looking around. Regina then enters the room with a set of glasses.

"How did she find me?" Danny asked.

"No idea. When I adopted her, she was only three weeks old. Records were sealed, I was told the biological father didn't want any contact." Regina explained

"You were told right about that."

"And the birth mother?"

"There was one."

"Do I need to be worried about her."

"Nope."

"Do I need to be worried about you, Mr. Fenton?"

"Absolutely not."

Regina then looked at Danny's appearance.

"Mr. Fenton how old are you by the way?" She asked curiously.

Danny frown "Fourteen."

Before Regina could say something else Sheriff Graham then came coming down the stairs.

"Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other then being a tired little girl, Danielle's fine."

Regina smiled. "Thank you Sheriff."

Graham then exit the room.

Danny and Regina made their way into a sitting room.

Regina decided to change the subject other then Danny's age.

"I'm sorry she dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him."

Danny shrugged. "Kid's been having a hard time. Happens."

"You have to understand, ever since I became the mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I supposed."

"Uh yeah I keep busy."

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom. So I push forward. Am I strict? I guess but I do it for her own good. I want Danielle to shine in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"I'm-sure she's just saying that because of this fairytale thing." Danny said.

"What fairytale thing?" Regina asked in confused.

"Oh you know her book. How she thinks everyone's a fairytale character from it. Like her shrink is Jiminy Cricket." Danny explained.

Danny smiled. He does believe in his daughter, so why not on fairytale characters.

Regina still looks confused. "I'm sorry, I-really don't know what you are talking about."

Danny sighed. "You know what, it's none of my business. She's your kid. And I really should be heading back."

Regina nodded and smiled. "Of course."

Danny then leaves. Out of noticed Dani watches him from an upstairs room.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Danny is driving out of town. Out of his corner of his eye, he sees Danielle's book on the seat next to him.

"Sneaky bastard." Danny said and glared at the book. Danny then looked up and sees a wolf in the middle of the road. Danny gasps and the car spins out of control. The car crashes into the "_Welcome to Storybrooke_" sign.

Danny's head hits the steering wheel and falls unconscious. In the middle of the road, the wolf howls.

The storybook fallen to the floor and the pages with the breeze. It comes to rest upon a picture of Geppetto carving the enchanted tree trunk.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

In the castle, Geppetto and Pinocchio was working on the trunk.

Another room, Snow White was staring out of the window.

She turns back and approaches Prince Charming.

"I don't wanna do this."

"It has to be you."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"It's the only way. You'll go in there and you'll be safe from the curse."

"He said it would be on his twenty-fourth birthday."

"What's twenty-four years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You _will _save me, as I did you."

Both Snow White and Prince Charming kiss. Snow broke away from the kiss with a look of pain.

"What is it?" Charming said with a face full of worry.

"The baby. He's coming!" Snow explained.

Meanwhile at the castle's parapet Grumpy was standing guard with Sleepy and two others. He takes a drink from a canteen. Suddenly he sees something and kicks Sleepy awake.

"Wake up. Wake up! Look!" Grumpy explained.

In the air a creature was flying towards the castle at breakneck of speed. The creature (now revealed as a dragon) was trying to outrace a huge cloud of purple and green smoke. The dragon flies past Grumpy and the others. Grumpy then rings the bell.

"The curse! It's HEEEEEERE!" Grumpy yells.

* * *

_Danny's Dream_

Danny was lying on the ground and opens his eyes.

He quickly got up and looked around, all he saw was white and gold around him.

"W-Where am I?" Danny said with confusion.

"Danny...Danny! Oh Danny!" A voice called out of thin air.

Danny keeps on looking around.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" He yelled out.

"Calm down Danny!" The voice said.

Danny saw the figure walking to him.

However he wasn't able to see him/her's appearance.

Danny just saw pitch blackness after that.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Danny was lying on a cot. He opened his eyes and gasped, he quickly got up.

A young man is in the cell next to him, softly whistling _"Whistle While You Work" _and a man named Marco stands outside, repairing a cabinet.

He was breathing heavily. _'That was one crazy dream' _He thought.

The man glared at him. "What are you looking at brother?"

"Hey, Leroy-manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Dani's father. How lovely for her to have you back in her life." Marco explained happily and continued repairing the cabinet.

"Actually I was just dropping him off." Danny replied.

"Tch. Don't blame ya. They're brats; who needs them." Leroy said with another glare and a frown.

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh...it was not meant to be." Marco explained sadly.

Leroy sighed. "Well cry me a river."

Sheriff Graham entering the station and unlocks Leroy's cell. "Leory! I'm going to let you out but you need to behave. Put on a smile on your face, and stay out of trouble."

Leroy did a fake smile and then exits the station.

"Seriously?" Danny said in disbelief.

Graham turned to Danny. "Regina's drinks was a little stronger then we thought."

Danny rised an eyebrow. "I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road."

Graham chuckled with humor. "A wolf. Right."

The black and snow white haired boy glared at the Sheriff.

"Graham?" A voice called out.

It was Regina, "Danielle ran away again, we have to..."

She came in the room and saw Danny in a cell.

Regina glared at Danny.

"What is _he_ doing here?" She asked.

Then she turned to the fourteen year old boy. "Do you know where she is?"

Danny glared back at Regina.

Regina could have sworn that his eyes has flashed a brighter neon green but she just shook her head thinking it was her imagination.

"Lady I haven't seen her since I dropped her off at your house and pretty good alibi." He said while pointing the prison bars.

Regina sighed. "Yeah, well, she wasn't in her room this morning."

"Did you try any of her friends?" Danny asked.

"She dosen't really have any friends. Kind of a loner." Regina replies.

Danny looked at her in shocked, _'She doesn't have any friends, that's just messed up.' _He thought._  
_

He then turned to seriousness about finding Dani.

"Every kid has friends. Did you check her computer? If she was close to someone she'd be emailing them." Danny explained.

Regina looked at the black and snow white haired boy in confused. "And you know this how?" She asked.

Danny put his chin on the prison bars.

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea, how about you guys let me out, and I'll help you find her." He said with a smirk.

Both Regina and Graham looked at each other on what to do.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Mayor's house_

Upstairs in the Dani's bedroom, Danny and Sheriff Graham pore over her computer screen. While Regina watches on.

Danny frowned. "Smart kid. She cleared her inbox. I'm smart too, a little hard disk recovery utility I like to used." He said and smirking at the last part.

Graham looked at the computer with a frown. "I'm a bit more old-fashioned, in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on the door, that sort of thing."

"You're on salary. I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get. Ah, there's a receipt for a website called , it's expensive... she has a credit card?"

"She's ten." Regina deadpanned.

"Well, she used on. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

Danny looked at the name in confused.

Regina frowned. "Danielle's teacher."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Elementary School._

Mary Margaret was teaching the class and holding a bird in her hands.

"As we build our birdhouses, remember: what you are making is a home. Not a cage. A bird is free and will do what is will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures..." She then releases the bird out of the window and it flies up to the birdhouse. "If you love them and they love you, they will always find you." Mary Margaret explained.

Suddenly the bell rings, the class rises.

"We'll pick this up after recess. No running!" Mary Margaret said.

She accepts a pear from a student. "Why thank you!" She said with a smile.

Regina then enters the classroom.

"Miss Mills, what are you doing here?" Mary Margret said with a frown.

Regina glares at the teacher. "Where is my daughter?"

"Dani...I assume she was home with you?"

"You'll think I'd be here if she was? Did you give her your credit card so she can find him."

Regina gestures toward Danny standing just inside the doorway.

Mary Margaret turns to Danny. "I'm sorry, who are you."

Danny stuttered. "I'm-I'm her-"

However he got cut off by Regina. "The boy who gave him up for adoption."

The black and snow white haired boy narrowed his eyes. "You don't know about this, do you?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, unfortunately not."

She then searches for the credit card but couldn't find it.

"Cleaver girl. I should never have given her that book." She said.

"What the hell is this book I keep hearing about?"

"Just some old stories I gave her. As well you know, Dani is a special girl: so smart, so creative and as you might be aware, _lonely_. She needed it."

"What she needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time. Have a nice trip back to Boston." Regina then walks out in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way.

Mary Margaret bents down and picks them up.

Danny then comes over and helps her.

"Sorry to bother you."

No, it's-it's okay, I fear this is partially my fault."

"How's a book supposed to help?"

"What do you think stories are for? These stories ? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Dani hasn't had the easiest life." Mary Margaret explained.

Both of them leave the classroom, walking down the hall.

"Yeah, Regina is kind of a hard-ass." Danny said.

Mary Margret shook her head. "No, it's more then her. Dani's like any adopted child. She wrestles with the most basic question they all inevitably face: why would anyone give me away?"

Realizing what she said. "I am _so_ sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean in anyway to judge you."

"It's okay." Danny said softly.

Mary Margret sighed. "Look, I gave the book to her because I wanted Dani to have the most important thing anyone can have. Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing." She explained.

"You know where she is, don't you." Danny asked.

"You might want to check her castle." Mary Margret said.

Danny nodded.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest _

In the castle Snow White is in the final stages of labor. Prince Charming holds her while Doc waits by the bedside.

Snow screams in pain. "Help! I can't have this baby now!"

"Doc do something." Charming begged. He turns to Snow. "It's going to be okay. The wardrobe's almost finished, just-just hold on."

"Noooo!" Snow explains and screams again.

Geppetto enters the room. "It's ready."

"It's ready." Charming said softly and start to pick up Snow.

"It's too late. We can't move her." Doc explained.

"Push. Push." Charming said cheering her on.

The Queen's riders are followed closely by the Dark Curse.

Snow White has successfully given birth, to an infant covered in a blue blanket with _"Danny"_ embroidered on it.

The baby now named Danny opens his eyes that were baby blue.

Prince Charming kisses Snow White's forehead.

"The wardrobe. It only takes one." She said groggily. She and Charming shared a look until a blast and whinny outside the door that causes them to look away.

"Then our plan has failed. At least we are together."

"No you have to take him. Take the baby to the wardrobe."

Charming looked at her in shocked. "Are you out of your mind!?"

Snow nodded.

"No no n-n-n-n-no. You don't know what you are saying."

"No I _do_. We have to believe that he'll come back for us. We have to give his his best chance."

Snow White then kisses Danny's forehead. "Goodbye Danny." She said.

Prince Charming than takes the baby and his sword, while Snow was crying about losing her first child, Danny.

Charming ran and two of the Queen's soldiers both fight them. Charming defeated them both with suffering a shoulder wound in the process.

He kicks open the door of Geppetto's workshop and places Danny inside the wardrobe.

Charming looks at the baby's blue eyes and gave him one last kiss on the forehead.

"Find us." Charming whispered and closes the wardrobe and fights off two more soldiers.

One of the soldiers wounds him in the abdomen and he collapse. The same soldier that wounded him opens the wardrobe and there was no sign of Danny. Prince Charming sees this just before he loses conscious.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

At Dani's Castle, Dani sits on her wooden playground castle, while Danny walks up behind her with her storybook.

"You left this in my car." Danny said and gives Dani the book. "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

Dani shook her head. "I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the final battle with begin."

_"_Dude_,_ I'm not fighting any battles here."

"Yes you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

Danny just sighed.

Dani continued. "You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell. You're just-pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay; I know why you gave me away. You believed in me and wanted to give me my best chance."

Danny paused and said. "How do you know that?"

"The same reason Snow White _gave you_ away."

"Listen to me dude, I am not in any book. I'm just a person that is not a savior. You were right about one thing though, I believe in you and wanted you to have your best chance. But it's not with me. Come on let's go."

"Please don't take me back there! Just stay for one week, that's all I ask! One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy!" Dani said desperately.

"I have to get you back to your mom."

"You don't know what it's _like _with her. My life _sucks!_"_  
_

Danny glared at Dani with his eyes flashing green in anger and sadness.

"Oh you wanna know what _sucking_ is? Being left abandoned on the side of a _freeway_; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a _hospital_!" Danny begins to break down with tears threatening to fall. "I ended up in a _foster_ _system _and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back..." Danny stops and collects his self, his eyes weren't flashing anymore with the anger and sadness that went away. "Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you. But at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's where you came though!" Danielle explained.

Danny looked at her in shocked. "What?"

"The wardrobe. When you came through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse." Dani said.

Danny just looked at her. "Um ok. Anyways come on Dani."

The black and snow white haired boy takes her hand and both of them walks off.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

Snow White made her way to the Geppetto's Workshop, there lies a wounded Prince Charming.

"No. No. No!" She continues saying "no", sits and cradles Prince Charming on her lap.

"Please come back to me." Snow kisses him but nothing happens. Tries again but still nothing.

Suddenly the Evil Queen appears.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him, let alone loved him." She informed Snow.

Snow glared at the Queen. "Why did you do this?"

The Evil Queen smirked. "Because this is my happy ending." The two soldiers from before came in the room. "The child?" She asked.

"Gone. It was in the wardrobe and then it was gone. I was no where to be founded."

The Queen glared at Snow. "Where is he?"

Snow White smiled. "He got away. You're going to lose. I know that now. Good always wins."

"Well see about that." The Evil Queen said and begins an evil laugh.

The ceiling cracks, and the air begins to darken and swirl. Soon all of themselves are in the middle of a vortex of dark magic.

Snow White looks around and keeps on holding Prince Charming on her lap. "Where are we going." She asked the Queen.

"Someplace horrible." A window shatters inwards and the Curse floods inside the room. "Absolutely horrible. A place where my happy ending will be mine." The shards of glass from the window are suspended in midair, and then the Curse smoke covers everything.

Snow White holds Prince Charming tightly and closes her eyes tightly as well.

* * *

_Storybrooke _

At the Mayor's house. Regina opens the door to find Danny escorting Dani home. Dani runs inside.

"Thank you." Regina said with a smile.

"No problem." Danny said.

"She seems to have taken a shine to you." Regina said with smile that is now turning into a frown.

Danny laughs with a grin. "You know it seems kind of crazy. Yesterday was my birthday. And-when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish. That I didn't want to be alone on my birthday. And then Dani showed up..."

Suddenly he was interrupted by Regina.

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here."

"I'm sorry?" Danny said uncertainly with a frown.

"Don't mistake all of this as invitation back to her life."

"Oh..."

"Mr. Fenton, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade, while you've been-well, who knows that you've doing-I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured _every_ tantrum. You may be her real father, but she is still _my_ daughter."

"I was not-"

Danny was interrupted again by Regina.

"_No_. You don't get to speak-you don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed her away. Do you know what a closed adoption is? It's what you asked for. You have no legal rights to Danielle, and you're going to held to that. So I suggest you get in your car, and you leave this town, Because if you don't I _will_ destroy you if it is the last thing I do. Goodbye Mr. Fenton." Regina then turns to go into her house.

"Do you love her?" The black and snow white haired boy said.

Regina turns around. "_Excuse_ me?"

"Dani. Do you love her?" He said again.

"Of course I love her." Regina said and went into her house and slam the door.

Before Regina left, Danny thought he saw Regina with long hair and in a dress with an evil smile. _'Maybe what Dani says it is true about this Dark Curse?'_ He thought.

However Danny still looked slightly troubled by both of those two things: Regina loving Dani and Regina with that strange appearance.

In Danielle's room, where she lies in her bed. Regina takes Dani's book without her noticing, and she stands watching herself holding it in a mirror.

* * *

_Storybrooke General Hospital._

Mary Margaret places a flower by an anonymous patient's bedside and holds his hand. She went through a door and places another flower for a man in the ICU with a wristband naming him _"John Doe__"._

Meanwhile in another area Dani is staring out of the window at the Storybrooke Clock Tower. It reads 8:15. Dani sighs.

* * *

In another place of Storybrooke, Danny walks into Granny's Bed and Breakfast, where two people named Granny and Ruby were arguing.

Both of them were walking down the stairs.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again." Granny argued.

"I should've moved to Boston!" Ruby explained back at Granny.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!" Granny said.

Ruby glared at her.

"Excuse me? I'd-like a room?" Danny said interrupting the argument.

Granny looked at him in shocked. "Really?"

Danny nods.

Granny quickly fetches a ledger. "Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it."

"Square is fine." The black and snow white haired boy said with a shrug.

Granny smiled. "Now what's the name?"

"Fenton. Danny Fenton." He said.

A man appears Danny. "Danny...what a lovely name."

Danny looks at the man. "Thanks."

Granny removes a roll of cash from a drawer, hands it to the man. "It's all here."

The man accepts the money without counting it. "Yes, yes, of course it is dear, Thank you."

He turns to Danny. "Enjoy your stay, _Danny._" Then he left the inn.

"Who's that?" Danny asked.

Ruby watches the man through the curtains. "Mr. Gold. He owns this place."

"The inn?" Danny said in confused.

"No. The _town_. So! How long will you be with us?"

"A week. Just a week." Danny answered.

"Great." Granny hands Danny an old fashion key. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

In the Mayor's house, Dani's bedroom, Dani stares out her window at the clock tower.

The clock turns to 8:16. Dani grins.

**Ok finish the first episode. Next episode will be the Next Chapter.**

**Please don't ****criticize me or this story at all. It's a little different then the regular show.**

**Also questions will be answered soon, of who is this mysterious person in Danny's Dream or why did he see Regina as the Evil Queen. You have to find out soon. **

**Danny didn't give birth to Dani, the birth mother did. I can't say anymore. Sorry!**

**One more thing, keep on voting on who will be Dani's birthmother in this story.**

**A. Sam- 4 votes **

**B. Valerie- 0 votes **

**C. Star- 0 votes **

**D. Blaze (OC)- 0 votes **

**Keep on voting by doing it on reviews or email me. **

**If you didn't understand anything in this story just tell me your question and I'll be able to answer it.**

**Please Review!**

**~themoonisshinningindark :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 The dreams of magic

_Danny's Dream _

_Danny opens his eyes and sees the same place from before._

_He started looking around but saw nothing._

_"Danny...Danny. Danny!" A voice said._

_That voice... It was the same voice as before._

_He never noticed but it was the voice of a...female?_

_Quickly getting up, Danny looks and saw nothing. "Show yourself!" He said with a growl and glare at the nothingness of his dream._

_"Calm down Danny!" The female voice said with a sigh. Danny however didn't __listened, he was still glaring, growling and is in a battle stance. _

_"Why should I?!" He said angrily._

_"Because you should!" The voice said._

_Suddenly someone or something was shown from this empty place. _

_It was a women with long black hair and hazel green eyes. She was wearing animal hunting armor from head to toe. Strapped around her back was a bow and quiver full of arrows. _

_The black and snow white haired boy relaxed by seeing the woman's appearance and frown. "Mary Margret?" _

_She giggled. "My name is not Mary Margret. My name is Snow. Snow White." _

_Danny blinked._

_"Wait as in Snow White from Dani's story book?" Danny said in confused._

_Snow White nodded but looked confused. "I believe so." _

_"Um...sorry about almost fighting with you." Danny said sheepishly._

_She nodded in understanding. "It's alright and it's so great to see you again Danny. You've grown." _

_He looked at her in confused. "You seen me before?" _

_"Of course, I saw you when you were a baby." _

_"You did?" _

_Snow nodded._

_Danny thought for a moment. _

_"Then...that makes you my..." Danny trailed off in shock._

_She nodded again. "Yes."_

_"Mom." _

_Suddenly Danny ran to Snow and hugged her. __Snow was amazed but she hugged the fourteen year old boy back._

_"I can't believe it's you." Danny said with tears started falling down._

_"And I can't believe it's you." _

_As time passed, Danny couldn't believe he was reunited with his real mom. It's been a long time. Twenty Four years is a long time of abandonment and __loneliness. Now here he stands in a dream, hugging his mom. He knew Snow was telling the truth about her being his mother. He just wished this was all real, it felt real though.  
_

_Both of them finally broke apart. _

_Danny wipes the tears away. _

_"By the way Danny, I been wondering how come your eyes are green instead of baby blue?" Snow asked with confusion. _

_She knew that because when he was born his eyes were baby blue like his father's. But now, her only son standing with black and snow white hair and blazing bright neon green eyes. _

_'Shit, I hope she doesn't find out about my powers!' Danny thought._

_Snow White smirked. "Oh Danny I know about your ghost powers." _

_He looked at her in shock. "H-How d-did y-you k-know." He stuttered._

_"Because I can hear your thoughts and was able to find out from looking at your memories." She explained._

_Danny glared at her._

_She saw the glare and laugh sheepishly. "Sorry...but I had to know more about you Danny." _

_The black and snow white haired boy sighed. _

_Snow White suddenly turned serious. "Anyways you need to know about the dark curse." _

_"Tch I already know that the Evil Queen took everything from you guys and sent you to our world. Simple." Answered Danny as he rolled his eyes._

_Snow shook her head. "No Danny it's not simple. It's true the Evil Queen did take everything from us but also our happy endings. Your right she did take us to your world but time is frozen in our town, Storybrooke. We are just empty shells of our bodies that doesn't remember our past. Just normal people that does the same thing over and over again." She explained. _

_Danny took a moment to understand the information.  
_

_"This is almost what Dani told me." _

_ "Yes that believer is trying to make you believe because you are the Savior." _

_"How can I believe?" _

_"Danny you are already believing in Dani and everyone else." _

_"How?" _

_"Well why were you able to see the Evil Queen's true appearance today?" _

_"Because I believed." Danny said with shock._

_Snow smiled. "Yep." _

_"Why weren't you able to tell me this earlier?" Danny questioned._

_ "It was hard to contact you faraway but since you are here in Storybrooke, I finally was able to." _

_Danny nodded._

_Suddenly she frowned._

_Danny noticed her frowned, he frowned too. "What's wrong?" _

_"Your waking up." _

_"No! I can't." He then hugged her for the last time. Tears started falling out of his eyes to his cheeks again. "I just found my mother that I haven't saw for twenty four year." _

_She gave him a sad smile with tears threatening to fall. "I know but I will see you again." _

_"When?" The black and snow white haired boy said desperately._

_"When the time comes, Danny."_

_Before Danny knew, all he saw was pitch blackness._

* * *

_Storybrooke _

Danny woke up with a start. He started breathing heavily.

He remembered about the dream, _everything_.

Suddenly, Danny felt something on his cheeks they were...tears. Actual tears, he thought that he wouldn't have tears, when he woke.

Danny shrugged it off and wiped away the tears.

Another thing he felt heavy was on his chest was a necklace, it was green and says _'Phantom' in script._

Around it was a note tied around it, he looked at it in confused but opened the letter.

It says:

_Dear Danny, _

_It was so great finally getting a chance to see you. I'm sorry that we weren't able to see each other sooner. _

_I know that yesterday was your birthday. Here is a __necklace, it reminds me of your ghost form of being a Phantom. I do hope you love it. _

_Happy Birthday Danny!_

_Sincerely, _

_Snow White_

Danny smiled and knew that the dream was actually real.

He got out of bed and walked over to the window to see the view of Storybrooke. He smiled but looked at the clocktower in shocked. It wasn't 8:15 anymore, it was 8:55 a.m.

Danny didn't know what is going on but thought it felt different then yesterday.

**This is not an episode! Danny had a dream and he meets Snow White. He also got a birthday present from her. ^.^**

**Sorry if this is short. Also thank you for helping me know my ****grammar sucked on the last chapter, it really helped. Just to let you know, I edited it and made sure everything was good.**

**Any questions. And I will be able to answer all of them.**

**Also the votes on who will Dani's birth mother is still on.**

**A. Sam- 6 votes**

**B. Valerie- 0 votes**

**C. Star- 0 votes **

**D. Blaze (My OC)- 0 votes**

**Keep on voting by reviewing or messaging me. **

**One more thing, if you want Vlad to be in this story. **

**What role should he play? Tell me in your opinion!  
**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Please Review!**

**~themoonisshinninginthedark :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time **

**Warning: Don't ****criticized! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 The Thing You Love The Most (Part 1)

_Storybrooke _

In the mayor's house, Regina Mills is flipping through Henry's book. She pauses on a page depicting the Evil Queen at Snow White and Prince Charming's weeding, with Prince Charming's sword in mid air towards her. When she turned the page, Regina finds that the last missing pages have been ripped out of the book.

Regina enters into Dani's room as she is getting ready for school.

"The missing pages, where are they?" She asked her "daughter"

Dani turns to her. "It's an old book, stuff's missing. Why do you care?" She said with a shrug.

"i care because you thing I'm some evil queen and that hurts me Danielle I'm you mother." Regina explained and touches her face.

Dani moves away from Regina. "No! Your not!"

"Well then, who is? That man who you think, is your father that you brought here? I don't like what she or this book is doing to you. Thankfully both are no longer an issue." Regina said with a smile of victory.

That soon turned into a frown.

Dani looks at the ground and shuffles her feet.

"What?"

Out of the awkwardness that her "mother" was giving her, the clock tower suddenly chimes. Regina turns her head towards the sound in shock. While Regina was occupied Dani quickly got out of the house and to school.

* * *

_Near the Clock Tower _

Regina stands on the sidewalk, looking up at the clock. Archie, walking his dog, Pango. He walks up to her.

"Hey how about that? Guess those rustly old innards finally straighten them out, huh?" Archie said with a grin.

Regina looks across the street at Danny's car and frowns. "Yes, bout that, indeed."

* * *

_Granny's Bed and __Breakfast_

At Danny's room, there was a knock at the door.

Danny opens it to see Regina, standing in the hallway, holding a basket of apples.

"Did you know the honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apples trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." Regina said with a fake smile and hands an apple to Danny.

Danny takes the apple. "Thanks."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home."

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for awhile."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Danielle has enough issues, she does't need you confusing her."

"All due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me in the last twelve hours twice, makes me wanna stay here."

Regina faked being confused. "Since when were apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines. Sorry, I just wanna to make sure Danielle's okay."

"She's fine. Any problems he has are being taken care of."

Danny's green eyes blazed in wonderment. "What does_ that_ mean?"

"It means I have her in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Mr. Fenton, only _one _of us knows what's best is for Danielle."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that."

"It's time for you to go."

"Or what?"

Regina takes a step forward towards Danny. "Don't underestimate me, Mr. Fenton. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

At the castle, Snow White and Prince Charming's weeding is ongoing.

"I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do." The Evil Queen said and she turns and walks away.

"Hey!" Prince Charming shouts out to her.

The Queen turns back and Charming hurts his sword toward her. As the sword nears her, the Queen disappears in a puff of smoke.

A place called the Dark Palace. The sword, still on its trajectory, pierces a wall.

"Would you like a drink?" A man named Valet said walking towards her, with a drink.

The Evil Queen glared at him. "Do I look like I need a drink?"

Valet frown. "I was only trying to help." He offers her a drink.

The Queen calms down and takes the glass. "Thank you."

The Queen approaches a mirror. It was the Magic Mirror. "Now that was an awfully big threat. Destroy _everyone's _happiness? How do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"The Dark Curse." The Evil Queen simply answered.

Valet looked at her in shocked. "Are you sure, your Majesty?"

"But you said you'd never use it." Magic Mirror said.

"You made a deal when you gave away that curse." Valet said with confusion.

"You traded it away."

"She won't be happy to see you."

"Since when do I care about anyone else's happiness but mine? Prepare the carriage. I'm going to the Forbidden Fortress."

Later on the Evil Queen's carriage approaching the Forbidden Fortress.

Then a women named Maleficent and the Queen sit in front of a fireplace, talking. Next to Maleficent is a white unicorn.

"How are you doing, dear?" Maleficent questioned.

"I'm doing fine." She answered.

"Are you?" Maleficent pours herself a drink. "If it were me, I'd simply tortured, watching that flake of snow so happy." She sits down. "Weren't you about the same age when you were to be married? Before she ruined it all?" Rising her glass. "Yes, you were."

"It was about the same age you were when that sleeping beauty got the best of you, my dear Maleficent."

"I soldiered on, as you will, too... Hopefully."

"Enough games. You know why I'm here. I need my curse back."

Maleficent rised an eyebrow. "I's not yours anymore. A deal's a deal. I traded you my Sleeping Curse."

"Which failed, Undone by a simple kiss. Now please, return what's mine." The Evil Queen answered.

Maleficent looked at her in shocked. "The Dark Curse, really? You must know that not even tis unholy power can bring your love back from the dead. Have you ever considered a pet?" She strokes her unicorn's muzzle. "They can be quite comforting."

The Evil Queen glared at her. "The only comforting for me is Snow White's suffering."

"Well, it's her wedding night, I doubt she's suffering right now."

"I need that curse. I know you keep it hidden in the orb above your staff."

"Hidden for all of the good of all, old friend. Whoever created that monstrosity makes the two of us look positively...mortal. Who did give it to you?"

Standing up, the Evil Queen replayed. "Where I got it's none of your concern. Hand it back."

"Must we do this?" Maleficent said with a frown.

"Alas, we must." She answered.

A fight ensues. The Evil Queen uses her magic to take fire from the fireplace and launch it at at Maleficent, who uses her staff to deflect it. The Queen then uses her magic to levitate the various weapons in the room and points it at Maleficent. Maleficent looks at the weapons and doges them. However the Queen points the weapons to the unicorn. The unicorn wines.

"NOO!" Maleficent screams and she moves quickly and protects her unicorn. The Queen drops a chandelier on Maleficent, using the curved metal to ensnare her. Maleficent drops her staff.

The Queen walks over to the staff and picks it up. "Love is the weakness, Maleficent. I thought you knew that."

Maleficent glared at her. "If you are going to kill me, kill me!"

The Evil Queen shook her head. "Why would I do that? Your my only friend."

"Don't do this. This curse...there are lines even we should not cross." The Queen turns the staff upside down and breaks the orb against the floor. "All power comes with a price." The Queen picks up a small scroll. "Enacting it will take a terrible toll...It will leave emptiness inside you...A void you will _never_ be able to fill." Maleficent explains.

"So be it." The Queen said with a frown.

* * *

_The __Enchanted Forest_

The Evil Queen, her valet, and several others are gathered around a fire. These include an ogre, a gnome and, a blind witch.

"Who among us is tired of losing? That's why I called you here. To put an end to our misery. Today, we claim victory. And move to a new, better realm. A place where we can finally win." The Evil Queen explained.

"And we'll be happy?" The Blind Witch asked.

Smiling the Queen said. "I guarantee it. But first, I need something from you. A lock of hair from those with the darkest souls. You must trust me. Because if you don't...there are other ways." She uses her magic to the tree surrounding them The gnome, witch, and ogre remove locks of hair. "A wise decision." She collects their hair. "All that remains is the final ingredient." Her valet presents a box to her, which she opens and takes out a large heart. "A prized heart, from my childhood steed. A glorious beast whose passing will fuel our victory. Let my wrath be unleashed." She tosses the heart into the fire. The fire booms into a cloud of dark smoke, then dissipates, leaving those assembled looking shocked and confused.

The gnome beings to laugh.

"Yeah, you really unleashed something there!" He points and laughs at the Queen, who turns him into stone.

* * *

_Storybrooke _

At the Mayor's house, exterior. That same gnome is statue, pointing and laughing.

Regina picks an apple from her tree as a man named Sidney Glass walks up, showing off a newspaper.

"The Mirror stikes again."

"Your late."

"Sorry, I wanted to bring you the latest edition. I assure you, it's one of my better hatchet jobs." Sidney presents her the newspaper.

Taking the newspaper, "That's not what I asked for. What'd you find out about him?"

"Well the truth be told, there wasn't much. He spent a lot of time in foster homes. He got a little trouble when he was a kid, for some reason he had an accident but the details are locked up pretty tight. Since then, he's clean. Bounced around all over. The only thing I learned was that he doesn't sit still." Sidney explains.

"That appears to have changed." Regina replayed while picking another apple.

"I-I didn't know that, um the mother had Danielle while in Phoenix? But I have no idea, how Danny wind up here in Maine?" Sidney said nervously.

Regina walks up to Sidney. "So if I'm understanding you correctly, you've found _nothing_ of value. Which means _you _have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? _I throw them away._" She said.

"I-I'll keep looking." He stuttered nervously and walks away.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Granny's Diner_

Danny is seated at the counter, reading the newspaper. Before Danny was able to take a bit of the apple, Regina gave him. Ruby sits a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon, in front of him.

"Here you go." Ruby said and put her elbows on the table.

He looks up in confusion. "Thank you...but I did not order that."

Ruby smiled. "Yea I know. You have an admirer."

The black and snow white haired boy turns around, seeing Sheriff Graham seated in a booth. He puts down his paper and walks over to him.

Graham saw him. "Ah, so you decided to stay."

"Observant. Important for a cop."

"That's good news for our our tourist business, bad for our local signage."

Danny give him a look.

"It's-it's a joke...because you ran over our sign..." Graham stuttered.

Danny sighed. "Look, the coco was a nice gesture, and I'm a bit impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate , 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to talk, so, thank you, but no thank you." He said and sets the mug on the table.

Graham looked at him in confused. "I didn't sent it"

Before Danny could say anything a voice rang out.

"I did. I like cinnamon, too."

Danny looked and saw Dani getting up from another booth.

"Don't you have school?" Danny asked.

"Duh, I'm ten. Walk me." She said and put on her school bag.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Exterior, the street_

Danielle and Danny walk down the sidewalk.

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" Danny asked while tossing the apple around.

Dani shook her head.

"It's not about us, it's about her curse. We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: Identification. I call it "Operation Cobra"." Dani explained with a grin.

Danny looked at the ten year old in confused. "Cobra? What's that got to do with fairytales?" He said and stops tossing the apple around.

"Exactly, it's a codename. It'll throw the Queen off the trail."

"So everyone here is a fairytale character, they just don't know it."

"That's the cure. Time's been frozen... Until you got here."

Danny nods and he begins to take a bite of the apple.

"Hey! Where did you get that?!" Dani explained.

His mouth let go of the apple and Danny looked at Dani in confused.

"Your mom." He answered.

"Don't eat that!" Dani explained.

She takes it from him and throws it.

Danny looks back and blinks, he turns back to Dani "Okay...um..uh alright. What about their pasts?"

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see." She answered.

"So...for decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it!" Danny smiled. "That's why we need _you_, you're the only one who can stop her Curse."

Danny frown.

"Because I'm the son of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes! And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that." She unzips her backpack. "I took out the end." She takes out the ripped out pages from the _Once Upon A Time_ book and hands them to Danny. "It's the part with you in it." Danny looks at an illustration of Prince Charming placing baby Danny in the wardrobe, the name _"Danny" _clearly visible on the baby blanket. "See? Your mom _is_ Snow White!"

"Dude..."

"I know a hero never believes at first, if they did, it would be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But what ever you do, _don't _let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you really are...then it would be bad."

Danny and Dani finally got to the school. Danny had the pages rolled up in his hands. Danny stops walking but Dani continues on.

"I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you believed me!" Danielle explained happily.

Danny shook his head in amused.

"Your still here because of that!" Dani said and runs towards the school.

"It's good to see her smile back." Mary Margret said and approaches Danny.

Danny rolls his eyes. "I didn't do anything."

"You stayed. So...does the Mayor knows you're here?" She said changing the subject.

"Oh, she knows. What's her deal? She's _not_ a great people person, how_ did_ she get elected?" Danny question rising an eyebrow.

Mary Margret shrug "She's been Mayor as long as I remember." Danny bit his lip. "No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of...well...fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Dani that book and now she thinks Regina's the Evil Queen." She explains.

"Who does she think you are?" Danny suddenly asks.

Mary Margret scoffs. "It's silly."

Danny chuckles. "I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White." She answers.

The black and snow white haired boy looked slightly stunned and touches his necklace that is neon green and says _"Phantom"_ in script.

Suddenly the school bell rings in the distance.

Many thoughts went through Danny's head when he finally knows that this is his mother that is now cursed.

"Who does she think you are?" Mary Margaret asked snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

He let go of the necklace.

"I'm not in the book... Hey, can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy; do you know where I can find the doctor?" Danny asked.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Dr. Archie Hopper's office._

Archie sits reading the newspaper in his office.

Danny knocks on the door and peeks in.

"Hey." He said and enters the office.

"Danny Fenton." Archie stands up and picks up the copy of the newspaper. "I was just...uh...reading about you. Let me guess, you're here to help with a little post-traumatic stress?" He chuckles and setting the paper down. "The diagnosis was free by the way."

Danny chuckles. "No, actually i'm here about Dani."

"I'm sorry. I-I really shouldn't..." Archie stutter but was cut off by Danny.

"I know, I'm sorry, I just...tell me something. This fairytale obsession, what is causing it? I mean, she thinks everyone is a character in her book. That's a little...crazy." Danny said looking a bit uneasy.

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of her. The word "crazy" is um...quite damaging. These stories-their her language. She has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating as best as she can, this is how she communicates. She's using this book to help deal with his problems." Archie explains.

"But she got the book a month ago. Has she been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um-Yes, she has."

"So, it's Regina, isn't it?"

"Uh-her mother is a...very complicated women, uh-over the years, her attempts to try and bring Danielle closer have only backfired." Archie moves to a file cabinet, opening it and removing a file. "Why don't you take a look at the file. Um...see what I mean." He said and hand the files to Danny.

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked.

"Well, she talks about you a lot. You're...very important to him." Archie explains.

Danny blinks and he saw Jamie Cricket instead of Archie.

"Um...are you ok, Mr. Fenton?"

The black and snow white haired boy blinks and wipes his eyes. He saw Archie this time and sighed.

"Yea I'm fine and thank you." Danny said.

"Just uh...see that I get it back, okay?" Archie opens the door and Danny moves to the exit. "Mr. Fenton. Just for the sake about her, be careful how you handle this...belief system. To destroy her imagination would be...would be devastating." Danny nods and leaves the office. Archie closes the door, he sits down and picks up the phone, making a call. "You were right. He...was just here."

On the other end of the line was Regina in her office. "Did he take the file?" She asked.

"Yes. H-How did you know he was gonna come here?" He asked.

Regina smirks. "Because I gave him this idea."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Granny's Bed & Breakfast_

At Danny's room, Danny is on his bed, reading through Dani's file when there is a knock on the door.

He opens the door to reveal Sheriff Graham in the hallway. His arms are crossed and he looked serious.

Danny smiles and waves sheepishly. "Hey there...if you're concerned about the "Do Not Disturb" signs, don't worry; I've left them alone. They're not destroyed." He said.

Graham shook his head. "Actually, I'm here about Dr. Archibald Hopper. He mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier."

The black and snow white haired boy looked at him in confusion and surprised. He knows he gets into fights sometimes but he didn't get into one with Archie today. "No." He answered with confusion.

"I'm shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities. He says you demanded to see Danielle's files and when he refused you came back and stole them." Graham explained.

Danny blinked. "He gave them to me." He said.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room? Or must I get a search warrant?" The sheriff asked.

Opening the door fully, Danny walks over to his bed and gesturing to the files spread on it. "This is what ya lookin' for?"

Graham picks up a file and glances at it. "Well, you're very accommodating. But, I'm afraid, Mr. Fenton you're underarrest. Again." He begins to cuff Danny.

"You do know, I'm being set up, don't you?" Danny said as he was being cuff by the Sheriff.

"And whom, may I ask, is setting you up?" Graham asked him.

Danny glared at Graham. He knows, who is setting him up. It's Regina. She is trying to scare him out of town but_ that is not_ working on him.

**Finish with the first part of episode three. **

**I still need to know what role Vlad should be in this story?**

**Here are the votes, so far on who will Dani's birth mother is still on.**

**A. Sam-6 votes **

**B. Valerie-0 votes**

**C. Star-0 votes **

**D. Blaze (OC)-0 votes **

**Keep on voting by review or messaging me! Please do the same thing for what role Vlad should be in. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**~themoonisshinninginthedark**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5-The Thing You Love The Most Part 2

_Storybrooke, Elementary School_

By the exterior, Regina approaches to the school. While Mary Margaret is teaching her students outside.

"Water...synthesize." Mary Margret explained.

Regina cleared her throat and the teacher stands and walks to her.

"May I speak to my daughter?" She asked Mary Margret.

Mary Margret shook her head. "Were' in the middle of a lesson. Is it important?"

Regina glared at her. "Do you think it would be if it wasn't!"

She walks away from Mary Margret and sooner or later, Regina found Dani.

"Danielle, sweetie, I have some bad news. The boy that brought you here...he's been arrested. He broke into Dr. Hopper's office and stole his files. He's a con man. He's trying to learn about us in order to take advantage of us. That's why he's sticking around. I'm sorry." Regina explained and give her a sad smile.

Dani just stared at her. "No. you're not."

Regina looked hurt and frown. "I know you think otherwise, but all I'm doing is trying to protect you. This is gonna be good for us, you'll see. Things will be better."

Suddenly the school bell rings in the background.

Dani smiled. "I gotta get back to class."

She then ran off to Mary Margret and the class.

Regina just frown more with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Storybrooke Sheriff Department._

Sheriff Graham is taking mugshots of Danny.

"You know the shrink is lying, right?" Danny asked as he was still cuffed and standing in front of the camera.

"To the right, please." Danny turns to the right. "Why would he lie?" Graham asked and takes another photo.

"The Mayor put him up to this...she's gotta have something on him. He's terrified of her, like everyone else in this-town." Danny explains.

"To the left." Danny turns to the left. "Regina may be a touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame-job."

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" Danny asked.

"Well, she is the Mayor. She has her hands everything."

"Including the police force?"

Graham gives him a look, he starts to reply but got cut off.

Dani ran into the department along with Mary Margret. "HEY!" She explained.

"Danielle! What are you doing here?" Graham asked.

"Her mother told her what happened." Mary Margret explained.

Danny deadpanned. "Of course she did!" He turned towards Dani. "Dani, I don't know what she said-" He started saying but was cut of by Dani.

"You're a genius!" She explained with a grin.

The black and snow white haired boy looked at her in confused. "What?"

"I know what you were up to." Danny still looked confused. "You were gathering intel. For "Operation Cobra." Danielle said almost whispering.

"I'm sorry...i'm a bit lost..." Graham said looking very lost.

Dani waved it off. "It's nothing need to know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's gonna bail him out."

Danny turned to Mary Margret in shocked. "You are? Why?"

"I-uh-trust you." She stuttered.

He smiles and extend his cuffed wrists. "Well if you could uncuff me...I have something to do."

* * *

_Storybrooke, The Mayor's Office_

Regina sits, working at her desk when a chainsaw is heard coming outside. She looks outside from her window at her apple tree. She sees Danny is cutting off a branch with a chainsaw.

Regina was then running outside rushing to Danny.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Picking apples." He said and drops the chainsaw.

"Your out of your mind!" Regina said angrily with a glare.

"No, _you are_ if you think a shotty frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better then that. If you come after me one more time, I'm coming back to finish this tree off. Because, dude you have _no idea _what _I_ am capable of." He said with his eyes glowing more neon green and Danny turns and starts walking away. "Your move."

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest _

This is the same forest where the Evil Queen's attempt to cast the Dark Curse failed. The Queen stands brooding with her valet.

"Perhaps, it's for the best. The forces you're summoning are darker than we can conceive." Her Valet explains.

The Evil Queen glares at her valet. "Oh, _now_ you're trying to protect me?" She asked.

"It's what I do."

"I know. You're the only one who does."

"Helping you...is my life."

"If you want to know that, then you need to go back to the person who gave it to you in the first place." The Queen turns away. "Revenge is a dark and lonely road. Once you go down it...there is no heading back." The Valet explains.

"What is there for me to head back to?" The Evil Queen said with an evil smirk.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest. Rumplestiltskin's prison cell._

Rats scurry about.

"It's just us, dearie. You can show yourself!" Rumplestiltskin said.

One of the rats, in a cloud of smoke, transforms into the Evil Queen. Rumplestiltskin makes a pleased sound.

"That Curse you gave me..." She shows him the scroll. "It's not working."

"Oh, so worried! So, so very worried. Like Snow and her lovely new husband."

"What?"

"They paid me a visit as well. They were very anxious. About _you_. And the Curse."

The Evil Queen steps closer to the cell bars. "What did you tell them?"

"The truth! That nothing can stop the darkness. Except, of course, their unborn child. You see, no matter how powerful, all cursed can be broken." He pauses for effect. "Their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first." Rumple explained.

"Tell me what I did wrong?" She asked.

"For that, there's a price."

"What do you want?"

"Simple. In this new land, I want _comfort_. I want a good life."

"Fine! You'll have an estate, be rich."

"I wasn't finished! There's more!"

The Queen rolled her eyes. "There always is with you."

"Yeah, Yeah...in this new land." He pauses. "should I ever come to you for any reason, you must heed my every request. You must do whatever I say. So long as I say "Please"."

"You do realize that should I succeed, you won't remember any of this?" The Evil Queen deadpanned.

"Oh well, then what's the harm?" Rumplestiltskin said and steps back into the cell.

"Deal. What must I do to enact this Curse?"

"You need to sacrifice." He then said with a flourish. "A heart."

"I sacrificed my priced steed." She answered.

Rumplestiltskin jumps against the cell bars, reaches through them and grabs the Queen's throat. "A horse? This is the Curse to (end all curses?)! You think a _horse_ is gonna do? Great power requires great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more _precious_."

"Tell me what will suffice."

"The heart of the thing you love the most." He answered.

She removes Rumplestiltskin's hand from her throat and glares at him. "What I loved most died because of _Snow White!_"

Rumple strokes her cheek. "Is there no one else you truly love?"

The Queen stares at him.

"This Curse isn't gonna be easy. Vengeance never is, dearie. You have to ask yourself a simple question. How far are you willing to go?" He explains.

The Evil Queen brings her face close to Rumpleskilskin's face. "As far as it takes."

He smirks. "Then please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it! You know what you love...now go kill it!"

She turns and walks away from the prison cell.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Granny's Bed and Breakfast_

By the hallway, Danny uses a key to open the door to his room.

Before he can go in Granny comes toward him from behind. "Mr. Fenton."

Danny turns around.

Granny frowns. "Oh my, this is terribly awkward. I need to asked you to leave." Danny looked at her in shocked. "I'm afraid we have a "No felons"-rule. It...turns out it's a city ordinance." Granny explains.

"Let me guess: the Mayor's office just called to remain you." The black and snow white haired boy said.

Granny nods. "You can gather your things, but I need to have your room key back."

Danny hands her the key.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Mayor's house_

By the exterior of the house, Regina kneels on the grass next to the fallen tree branch of her apple tree. She was putting the fallen apples into a basket. Sheriff Graham approaches her.

"He destroyed city property. I want him arrested." Regina said as she continued picking apples.

"Again?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"I'm just not convinced arresting him is the right plan." Regina stands up from the ground. "And I'm not talking about your tree. We both know he didn't steal those files." Graham explained.

"Oh, do we?"

"I mean, he looked pretty shocked when I leveled the charges against him."

"That's because he doesn't like being caught." Regina kneels down to the ground again. Out of Graham's notice, she looks a little troubled.

"Or because he was set up. And if he was, that means Dr. Hopper was lying. If he's lying that means that _someone _asked him to." Regina stands up. "Are we really confident that the man's conscience won't eventually get the best of him." Graham explained.

"I think something in your mind is clouding your judgement. Remember, _I_ made you Sheriff. And I can take it away just as easily."

"You want me to arrest him again? I will." He said in almost defeat.

"Good." Regina said and kneels down to the ground.

"But he is gonna keep comin' at you. And I know you, you are gonna keep comin' at him. You will do whatever it takes to get him out of here. And you may succeed." Graham explains.

Regina glares at Graham. "I _will _succeed!" She gets up. "She's _my _daughter! It's what's best for her." Regina said angrily.

"I know that's what you believe. But if this escalates, it seems to me the only one who will get hurt is Danielle."

Regina sighs.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Outside Granny's Bed and Breakfast._

Danny is walking along the sidewalk. He was putting on a grey long sleeve shirt over his white tank top, while holding his red jacket and the pages Dani gave him. His black and snow white hair was also messed up

He looks and notices that there is a boot on it. His phone rings. He picks it up and answers it. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Fenton, I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but in my writing I'm guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?" Regina asked on the phone.

Danny glares at the phone. "You _have no _idea."

He opens his car door and puts his red jacket and the pages in the car, while holding the phone.

"Well then. I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive to my office." Danny slams his car door. "Or walk-whatever suits you." Regina said.

Danny hangs up and rolls his eyes.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Regina's office _

Regina and Danny are both seated in the office.

"I'd like to start by apologizing, Mr. Fenton." Regina said sitting down putting a glass of apple wine on the table.

Danny looked at her. "What?"

"I have to accept the reality that you want to be here..." She said trailing off.

"That's right I do." The black and snow white haired boy said.

"...And that you're here to take my daughter from me." Regina continued with a glare at Danny.

Danny stared at her in confusion. "Okay let's be clear. I have _no_ intention of taking her from anyone."

"Well then, what _are you _doing here?"

"I know I'm not a father-I think that's pretty self-evident-but my ex-girlfriend did have her and I care about Dani and I can't help it-she got into my head and I want to make sure she's really okay. The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how...troubled...she is." Danny explained.

"You think she's troubled?" Regina asked rising an eyebrow.

"Well, she's in therapy, and I only got through a couple pages of the shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all of that aside-she thinks everyone in this town is a fairytale character." He said with a frown.

"And you don't"

"Not really it's just the poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy but-" Danny was cut off by a voice behind him.

"You think I'm crazy?"

Danny turns around and sees Dani that was holding tears back.

"Dani..." She runs out of the office. Danny stands, as if to follow, he turns to Regina. "How long was she there?"

"Long enough." Regina said with an evil smirk.

"You knew she would be here."

"Did I know that my daughter comes to my office every Thursday as precisely five P.M. so I can take her for dinner before her therapy session? Of course I did. I'm her_ mother_. Your move." She said and put her arms on the arms of the chair.

Danny glared at her. "You have no soul. How the hell did you get like this?" He said.

Regina kept on smirking and didn't reply as Danny leaves the office.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest, The Dark Palace_

The Evil Queen stalks a promenade lined with mirrors. The Magic Mirror appears in various mirrors along her path as he try to address the Queen.

"What happened? Did you get your answer?" She makes no reply, only continues to walk. "What's going on? Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" The Queen kept on ignoring the Mirror. She enters her great hall, where her Valet is lighting candles.

"Did Rumplestiltskin tell you what you needed to know." Valet asked her.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"...And?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I should say. I'm conflicted." She paces around the room.

"How bad is it? Maybe I can help."

She stops pacing. "I have to cut out the heart of the thing I love the most." She answered.

Her Valet looked at her in shock as realization dawns on her face. "Me."

The Queen nods. "Daddy, I don't know what to."

"My dear...please...you don't have to do this." He said desperately.

"I have to do something." She answered and she resumes her pacing around the room and her father follows.

"Then move past this. I know this may sound self-serving, but you don't need to enact the Curse."

She comes face to face with him. "But I can't keep living like this! What Snow did to me, what she took from me...It's eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished."

"What..." She walks away and her father follows. "If the price is a hole that will never be filled, why do it?" The Queen stops. "Stop worrying about Snow White and start over. We can have a new life."

"But what kind of life? All I've worked for, all I've built, will be gone. My power will disappear. They already think I'm nothing."

"Power is seductive, but so is love, and you can have that again." He said and he holds his arms opened. After a moment the Queen steps into them, and her father enfolds her in an embrace.

"I just want to be happy."

"can be. Of this, I'm sure." She shred a few tears as her father continues to speak. "I believe, given the chance, we can find happiness together. But the choice is yours." He said.

"I think you're right." She steps back to look at her father. "I can be happy." She begin with a smile and he breaths a sigh of relief. She then frown. "But just not here."

Abruptly the Evil Queen reaches into her father's chest and removes his heart. Her father looks at her in shocked and falls to the floor. Tears fell down the Evil Queen's cheeks. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Mary Margret's apartment. _

Mary Margret sits working on needlecraft when their is a knock on the door. She gets up and opens the door to find Danny in the hallway.

"Hey." Mary Margret opens the door fully. "Just wanted to say thank you and, um" Hands her an envelope. "pay you back the bail money." Danny said with a sigh looking a little annoyed at something.

"You look like you need to talk." Mary Margret answered.

Later Danny was seated at Mary Margret's table, sipping a cup of hot cocoa. "Cinnamon?" He said with amazement.

Mary Marget bringing a plate of cookies to the table. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?" She asked.

Danny shook his head. "Not at all." Mary Margret offers him a cookie. "No thanks. When you bailed me out, you said...that you trusted me." She nods. "Why?" Danny asked.

"It's strange-ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling, like we've met before. I mean I know it's crazy."

Danny sighed. "I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy."

"For what it's worth, I think you're innocent."

"Of breaking or entering, or just in general?"

Mary Margret laughs. "Whichever makes you feel better."

"Dosen't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you for everything but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Dani's only gonna keep getting hurt." Danny said with a frown.

"What happens if you do go?" Danny says nothing. "I think the very fact that you _want_ to leave is why you have to stay. You care about her. Who will protect Dani if you won't." Mary Margret said.

Danny frown.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Archie Hopper's Office _

A visibly distraught Dani is having a therapy session.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Dani says nothing and continues fiddling with Archie's umbrella. "You know, that umbrella is kind of my good luck charm." Dani still remains quiet. "Is that why you think I'm Jiminy Cricket?"

Dani shook her head. "I don't think you're anyone." She sets the umbrella down on the table.

Danny opens the office door and walks in holding the storybook pages.

"Mr. Fenton. Look, I can explain. The Mayor forced me-" Archie started but was interrupted by Danny.

"I know. Don't worry about it. I get it." Danny turn to Dani. "Dani, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Mr. Fenton, if she knew you were here-" Archie started again but was cut off by Danny again.

"To hell with her." He answered. Danny sat down and turned to Dani again. "Dani, there is one simple reason I stayed here-you. I want to get to know _you_."

"You think I'm _crazy!_" Danielle explained.

Danny shook his head. "No, I think the _Curse _is crazy. And it is." Danny sighs. "But that doesn't mean that it isn't true. It's a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So, what do I know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom-"

The black and snow white haired boy cut off Dani. "-What she needed to hear. What I _do know_...is that if the Curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the Evil Queen...into thinking that we are nonbelievers. 'Cause that way, she's not on to us. Is that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail?" Danny explained.

Suddenly Dani grins. "Brilliant!"

"I read the pages, and Dani, you're right-they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Danny said and takes the pages and place them into the fireplace, burning them. "Now _we_ have the advantage."

Danielle gets up and hugs him. "I knew you were here to help me!"

"That's right, kid. I am." Danny breaks the embrace and looks at her. "And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that. I will always believe in you Dani. Always." Both of them hug again.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

In the forest, a fire blazes as the Evil Queen removes her father's heart from a small chest and adds to the fire burning in the same pit from her failed attempt to cast the Curse. Black and green smoke rises and surges forth. The Queen has successfully cast the Dark Curse.

* * *

_The Enchanted Forest_

A different part of the forest, the Evil Queen approaches a gravestone and, stooping, lays a black rose before it.

"I love you, Daddy." The Evil Queen said.

On the front of the headstone it was written. _"Henry, Beloved Father" _and engraved on the stone.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Danny and Dani exit Dr. Hopper's office together and walk down the street.

Meanwhile, outside Town Hall, where Regina is tending to her apple tree. Mr. Gold approaches her.

"What a mess." Mr. Gold said eyeing the mess of apples everywhere.

"Not for long. What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" Regina said wiping the dust off her hands.

"I was just in the neighborhood, though I'd pop by. Lovely to see you in such high sprits."

Regina chuckles. "Well, it's been a good day. I just got rid the town of an unwanted nuisance." She said with a smirk.

"Danny Fenton? Really?"

"Yes. I imagine he's halfway to Boston by now."

Picking an apple from the tree, Mr. Gold smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't bet on that." Regina scowls on him. "I've just seen him strolling down the main street with your daughter. Thick as thieves, they looked."

"What?"

"Perhaps you should have come to me. If Mr. Fenton is a problem you can't fix, I'm only too happy to help, for a price, of course."

Regina chuckles again. "I'm not in the business of making deals with you anymore." She turns her back to him, returning to the apple tree.

"To which deal are you referring?" He asked.

Regina turns and looks at him. "You know what deal."

"Oh, right, yeah. The girl I procured for you. _Danielle_. Did I ever tell you what a lovely name that was? Did you know that her father give her that beautiful name?"

Regina turns back to face him again. "Did you want him to come to town? You wanted all of this to happen, didn't you? Your finding Danielle wasn't an accident, was it?" She asked him.

"Whatever do you mean?" He said in confusion.

"Where did you get her?" Gold remained silent. "Do you know something?"

"I've no idea what you're implying."

"I think you do." He says nothing, only smirks a bit. "Who is this boy, her father, this...Danny Fenton?" She said very curiously.

"I would say you think you know exactly who he is." Regina stares at him, stunned. "I really must be going." He said and makes to leave but Regina blocks his path.

"Tell me what you know about him."

"I'm not gonna answer you, dear, so I suggest you excuse me."

Regina says nothing and doesn't move.

"_Please_."

Was the last thing Mr. Gold said and takes a bite of the apple and walks away. A stunned Regina turns and watches him go as he throws the apple over his shoulder

* * *

**Keep on voting on who will be Dani's birth mother? **

**You can vote by reviewing or messaging me. You already know the choices. **

**~themoonisshinninginthedark :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Once Upon A Time**

**Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 6-Snow Falls Part 1

_Enchanted Forest _

A large forest, a lone stag roams on the forest road tending to a patch of grass. A coachman's voice is heard in the distance. Startled, the deer turns its head up and turns to leave hastily. Carriage horses stamp forward pulling a carriage on the road. Inside the carriage, Prince Charming looks out the window.

"What do you think of the view, my dear?" Prince Charming asked.

His fiancée, Princess Abigail, sitting across from him was fanning herself rapidly.

She sighs. "I've seen better. This is taking forever. I told you the Toll Road would've been quicker." The carriage bounces. "And far less bumpy." Abigail said complaining.

Charming ignores her and takes a bag of jewelry in his lap and gazes at it. Abigail gazes at the box and then at him.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked with irritation.

Distractedly Charming looks away from the bag. "Yes, of course I am."

"Whoa, whoa!" The Coachman explained as carriage horses neigh as they draw to a halt.

The carriage stop. "Now what?" She said even more irritated then before.

The Prince gets out to investigate, leaving the bag of jewelry on the seat.

He turned to Abigail. "Worry not-it's but a fallen tree. Fellas? Shall we?"

Prince Charming walks over to the fallen tree and examines the tree.

Suddenly, a clocked figure lands on top of the carriage that startles Abigail inside.

One of the guards glanced at Charming continues to assess the marks on the tree. "M'lord? What is it" He asked him worriedly.

"These markings. This tree didn't fall-it's been cut. It's an ambush." Charming explained to the guards.

The cloaked figure reaches into the open carriage door and grabs the bag on the seat. Abigail screams at the intrusion and Prince Charming rushes back.

"Sir!" The Guards explained.

"Guards! Stop, thief! Help me!" The princess explains as the thief mounts on a white horse and makes a getaway. Charming mounts a brown and white horse and chases the thief.

Prince Charming manages to catch up to the thief, and when his horse speeds up to align with the other horse. He forces the thief from the horse to the ground.

He falls and gets up to sit on top of the thief. "Show your face coward!" He explains and prepares to punch the thief. He then saw the thief's face. Anger melts away from his face and shows a dazed surprise.

The thief is a black haired pale, fair faced women.

"You're...a girl." He said in shocked.

"Women." Was the only answer she said.

Grabbing a rock the thief hits Prince Charming in the face with it. Hard. He sprawls to the side in pain. The thief gets back onto her white horse and rides off.

Prince Charming gets up as his chin is bloodstained and yells to the thief. "You can't hide from me! Wherever you are, I will find you!"

Charming shoots her an irritated glare. The thief turns and flashes him a satisfied smirk as she rides away from him.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Granny's Diner. _

A man named Dr. Whale and Mary Margret are on a date at the diner together.

She sips on her drink of coffee.

"Um, where were we? Something about you wanting fifteen kids?" Dr. Whale asked her.

Looking at him in shocked. "No! Good lord, no. I meant in my class, where I teach. You'll meet them tomorrow."

Dr. Whale nods in understanding, and then as Mary Margret continues to speak, his glaze drifts to the person behind her. Ruby is clearing tables in the background is scantily clad in a white shirt showing her midriff with a red mini-skirt and high heels.

"...They're coming to the hospital as part of the Volunteer Outreach Program." Mary Margret explains.

Ruby moves to another table almost directly behind Mary Margret. The Doctor quickly shifts his eyes back in time to respond. "Oh, yeah. That is a great program." He answered quickly.

The school teacher didn't notice.

Dr. Whale tries to remain focused as she speaks, but keeps quickly glancing back to Ruby.

"...I mean, obviously I don't want fifteen kids of my own. I-I mean, not that I don't want kids. I do." She started.

Quickly, he loses interest into the conversation, and is now his gaze is fixed on what is behind Mary Margret.

She continues. "I want kids, marriage and true love-I want it all. But that of course is..." She stops short.

She quickly notice that Dr. Whale is not paying attention to her. Slowly, she turns her head to see him ogling Ruby, who has finish cleaning the table and carries a tray as she passes them.

"...wildly inappropriate for me to discuss on a first date." Mary Margret mumbles.

Dr. Whale turns to her. "Hmm?"

Realizing he is not paying attention.

"Ruby?"

Ruby stops and turns back while holding the tray in the air with one hand. "Yes. Mary Margret?"

"Check, please." She said sadly in defeat.

* * *

_Storybrooke _

Mary Margret is walking down the street after her disaster date. She stops and stares ahead. Noticing a familiar face, Mary Margret approaches a car. Inside the car sits Danny reading a newspaper with no flashlight. His eyes were glowing bright green.

"Hey. You okay?" She asked the black and snow white haired boy.

Danny puts the newspaper on his lap and saw Mary Margret. His glowing eyes dimmed.

"Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten."

"Your sleeping here?" She asked in disbelief.

Danny shrugged like it was no biggie. "Til I find a place."

She smiled. "You decided to stay. For Dani."

"Yeah, I guess. This town doesn't seem to have any vacancies. None, actually. Is that normal?" Danny asked as he gets out of the car and slam the door closed.

"Must be the 'curse'."

"Huh. Why are you out so late?" Danny said changing the subject.

"Well, I'm a teacher, not a nun. I had a date." She said awkwardly.

"From the looks of things, it went well."

"As well as they ever do."

"Please tell me at least he paid."

Mary Margret shook her head.

Danny sighed.

"Well, guess if true love was easy, we'd all have it. You know, if things get cramped, I do have a spare room."

"Thanks. I'm not really the roommate type. It's just not my thing. I do better on my own." Danny finish with a frown.

"Well goodnight. Good luck with Dani." She said with a smiled.

She then walks away.

"Yeah..." Danny mumbles as he sees her walking her away.

For some reason the black and snow white haired boy saw Snow White-his mother, instead of Mary Margret.

Thoughts washed around him as he touched his phantom necklace.

* * *

_The town __hospital_

The kids from Mary Margret's class are around, hanging decorations for the sick and wounded. Mary Margret puts a flower vase on a table. She notices Dani in the ICU unit at John Doe's bedside. She reaches to touch the man's face but Mary Margret walks in. Dani puts her hand back to her side.

"Dani. We could really use your help with the decorations." She said standing by the doorway.

"Miss Blanchard, is Mr. Doe going to be okay?"

"His name's not John Doe, honey. That's just what they call people when they don't know who they are." Mary Margret explains.

"Do _you_ know who he is?" Dani asked curiously.

Mary Margret shook her head. "Nope. I just bring flowers on my rounds."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's been like this as long as I've been volunteering."

"Does he have any family or friends?"

"No one's claimed him."

"So, he's all alone." Dani said sadly with a frown.

"Yeah...it's quite sad." Mary Margret answered stealing some glances of the man to the black haired girl.

"You sure you don't know him?" Dani asked with a small smile.

"Course I'm sure. Come on. You shouldn't be in here." She said.

Both of them exit the ICU as Danielle steals one last glance of the unknown man. The man bears the same scar on his chin as Prince Charming.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Danny and Dani are at the playground near the shore-Dani's castle. Dani shows Danny an illustration in her storybook of Prince Charming with the visible scar on his face.

"I found your father-Prince Charming." Dani informed Danny.

"Dani..." Danny started but was cut off by Dani.

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See that scar?" She points it out in the book. "He has one, too."

"So? Lot's of people have scars." Danny said uncomfortably. He knows that for a fact because he has many scars from ghost fighting.

"In the same place? Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other. We have to tell Miss Blanchard we found her Prince Charming." Dani explained starting to get excited.

Danny sighed. "Okay, kid. Telling someone their...soul mate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now _they _have to know."

"And how do you intend to make that happen?"

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe. Then, maybe, he'll remember who he is."

The black and snow white haired boy thinks for a moment. "...Okay."

"Okay?" Dani asked unsurely.

"Yeah, we'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Mary Margret's Apartment_

Mary Margret makes cocoa for herself and Danny. Both of them stand at the counter.

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" Mary Margret said in disbelief.

She hands Danny the cocoa.

Danny nodded and takes the cocoa. "Dani thinks it will help him remember who he is."

"And, who does she think he was?" She asked.

"Prince Charming." The black and snow white haired boy answered.

"And if I'm Snow White, she thinks...me...and him..."

"She has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk her out of her beliefs, so we need to show her. Play along, do what she says and then maybe, just maybe-"

Danny was cut off by Mary Margret.

"She'll see that fairy tales are just that-hat there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. She'll see reality." Mary Margret said and sips some of the cocoa

"Uh something like that."

"Well...sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get her to the truth without hurting her." She said in defeat.

Danny takes out the _'Once Upon A Time' _book and show it to her.

"I told her that we will meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report."

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking." Mary Margret said and drinks more of the hot cocoa.

* * *

_The Town __Hospital_

Mary Margret sits with John Doe in his room. She is holding Dani's storybook.

"Look I know this is odd, but I'm doing it for...a friend. So please, just bare with me." Mary Margret said to the coma patient.

She begins reading the story. "As the Prince chased the thief on horseback, through the treacherous forest, his betrothed crossed her arms and pouted, wondering how many dreadful, boring minutes it would take until they could resume their journey again. The thief over a fallen..."

Time past and Mary Margret kept on reading.

"...They didn't need words to express what they felt in their hearts, for it was here, in the shadow of the troll bridge, that their love was born, where they knew, no matter how they were separated, they would always-"

The teacher was cut off when the unconscious, John Doe reaches out and grabs her hand. She looks at him in shocked and he has not awakened.

* * *

_The Town __Hospital_

Quickly Dr. Whale and Mary Margret walk back into John Doe's room.

"No, I'm sure he's waking up. He...He grabbed my hand." Mary Margret said walking by John Doe's bedside.

Dr. Whale went over to the machines to see if there was brain activity or he was waking up.

He frown and look away from the machines. "Everything's steady. The same as it's always been. What were you doing in here?"

"Oh, I was just reading h-him a story." She answered truthfully.

Dr. Whale nods. "Oh. Well perhaps you, um, dozed off. Perhaps you imagined it."

"No, I didn't imagine anything."

"Miss Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood? Look, why don't you go home and get some rest. If anything changes. I'll call you, okay?" Dr. Whale explains.

Mary Margret looks a little troubled, but she nodded. She takes Dani's storybook and leaves the ICU.

Once when she left, Dr. Whale calls someone on the phone.

On the other line Regina picks up the phone. "Yes?"

"It's Dr. Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in a John Doe. Something's happened."

"What?"

"One of our volunteers said he grabbed her. And there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity."

"And who was this volunteer?"

"Mary Margret Blanchard."

* * *

_Mary Margret's Apartment_

Mary Margret sits on her bed, flipping through the book. As she flips thru another page, it was illustration of the thief.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

The thief who previously stole Prince Charming's jewels gathers various things and puts them into a bag. Also, she puts a necklace with a bottle around her neck. She slings the bag over her shoulder and heads outside. She walks a short distance out of her hideout. Suddenly she got caught into a huge net.

The thief was struggling and struggling but she couldn't get out of the net.

Prince Charming comes out of hiding, laughing.

"I told you I'd find you. No matter what you do, I will always find you." He said and crossed his arms in victory.

"Is this the only way you can catch a women? By entrapping her?" She asked.

Charming stand on his ground. "It's the only way to catch a thieving scum."

"Aren't you a real "Prince Charming"."

"I have a name you know."

"Don't care. Charming suits you. Now _cut_ me down, Charming." The thief said with a hard glare._  
_

"I'll release you, when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels." Charming explained.

The thief thought for a moment and shook her head. "Not the jewelry type."

"Indeed, I noticed." He said with a nod.

The thief looked offended by his response. "What is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?"

"No, quite right. My apologies. How dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me? Where are my jewels?" He said with a small glare.

The thief paused for a moment and then said slowly. "I sold them."

"What?"

"Why do you care? Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?"

"There were special. Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother. A ring I was about to give-"

Prince Charming was cut off by the thief.

"The nag with the bad attitude? That's what this is about?"

"She's my fiancée."

"Good luck with that. You must be getting something impressive to have agreed on that union."

"Excuse me?"

"I know how this works. True love? It doesn't exist. It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. Let me guess-her kingdom wants to take over yours and this is, what, a last ditch effort to avoid war?" The thief explained.

"This is not a takeover. It's a merger, and quite frankly, it's none of your business. Now, this is what's going to happen."

"Mnhmm."

"I'm going to cut you down and you will take me to whoever has my jewels and then, you're going to get my ring back." Prince Charming explained.

The thief nodded at everything he said in understanding.

She then shook her head. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are." He takes out a piece of paper. It's a wanted poster of Snow White, the thief looks identical to. "Snow White. Help me get my ring back, or I turn you to the Queen's forces. And I have a feeling the Queen's not as "charming" as I am." He said with a smirk.

The thief now named Snow White sighed in defeat. "Well, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your getting true love."

Prince Charming walks to the rope and cuts it down. Snow White was cut down from the net.

* * *

_Storybrooke_

Dani and Danny are sitting in the diner.

Danny is wearing a blue t-shirt (it's his) over it was his red leather jacket.

"Um Dani, where does your mom think you are now?" Danny asked curiously, though he did not want to get into trouble with her mother again.

"Playing Whac-A-Mole." She answered.

"And she bought that?" The black and snow white haired boy said in amazement.

"She wants to believe it, so she does."

"Oh imagine that." He said.

Dani nodded.

Mary Margret enters the diner.

"She's here."

"Hey, don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started, okay?" Danny whispered to her.

Mary Margret quickly walks up to their booth and sits down next to Dani.

"He woke up." The teacher said simply.

"What?"

Danny looked at Mary Margret at shocked.

"I knew it!"

"I mean, he didn't "wake up" wake up, but he grabbed my hand." Mary Margret said trying to calm down both of them.

"He's remembering!"

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened."

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again."

Mary Margret paused for a moment and nodded. "Let's go."

"Wait Mary Margret." Danny started, getting up from the booth.

The teacher turned to him. "If I got through to him, if we made a connection."

"You believe..."

Danny was cut off by Mary Margret.

"That's he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him."

That was all, she could say. Quickly she followed Dani. Danny paused for a moment, then followed both of them out of the diner.

* * *

_The Town __Hospital _

Quickly Danny, Danielle and Mary Marget got to the hospital.

"Your right-he's waking up." Dani said as she ran to ICU, only to be stopped by Graham.

"Danielle, you should stay back." He said and kept her away from the room.

Mary Margret walks over to Graham. Danny right behind her.

"What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" She asked worriedly.

"He's missing."

The three notice Regina is in John Doe's room. Inside John Doe's room, Arms crossed, Regina is standing by a empty bed with IVs and other things. There was no sign of John Doe anywhere.

Regina sees them and approaches them.

Regina glares at Danny. "What the hell are you doing here?" Then she glances at Dani and grabs her arm. "And you-I thought you were at the arcade. Now your _lying _to me?"

Danny grits his teeth in annoyance.

For some reason, he keeps on seeing Regina as the Evil Queen and it's really annoying him. However he tries to ignore it.

"What happen to John Doe? Did someone take him?"

"We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle." Graham explained.

Dani glared at her mother. "What _did you_ do?"

"You think I had something to do with this?"

The black and snow white haired boy crosses his arms. "It is curious that the mayor is here."

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." Regina explained to Danny.

"You know him?" The teacher said curiously.

Regina nodded.

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here." She explained.

Danny saw that she was lying.

Dr. Whale walks over to them. "Mayor Mills saved his life."

"Will he be okay?" Mary Margret said even more worried.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream." The doctor explained.

"Ok then, let's quite yapping and start looking." Danny said and starts to walk away.

"That's what we're doing?" Danny stops walking and turns around and glares at Regina. "Just stay out of this. And since I clearly can't keep you away from my daughter, I guess I'm going to have to keep my daughter away from you." Regina looks away from Danny to Graham. "Sheriff, find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

Regina grabs Dani's hand again and both of them leaves the hospital.

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" Graham asked.

"Twelve hours or so."

"Then that's what we need an account for."

Later, Mary Margret, Sheriff Graham and Danny were at the security room. Walter, the hospital security guard and Leroy, the hospital janitor are both there too.

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night. And you saw nothing." Graham asked again.

Walter yawned. "Not a thing."

"Did anyone walk by?" Danny asked.

"I didn't see nothin'." Leroy said with a small shrug.

Graham turned to Mary Margret. "Miss Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?"

"I don't think so."

Danny looks at the tape. Realization hits him. "We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

Leroy points at Walter. "Tch, you fell asleep again."

"Your selling me out?"

"I ain't getting fired for this."

"At least I don't drink on the job."

"Gentlemen, enough. Where's the real tape?" Graham asked.

Both of them stop arguing, the tape is switched. They see John Doe got out of the ICU and walk out the door of the hospital.

"He walked out alone. He's okay." Mary Margret said with relieved.

"Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" The black and snow white haired boy asked.

"The woods." Leroy answered.

**Keep on voting for Dani's birth mother. **

**Question: What role should Tucker play in?**

**Please Review!**

**-themoonisshinninginthedark :3**


End file.
